Never Cease To Amaze Me
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: COMPLETE! They never agreed on anything in fact they rarely agreed at all. They fought all the time and challenged each other everyday. But the one thing they had in common was they were both crazy about each other. StevieOC, KaneOC, RavenOC etc
1. Chapter One: Milk Shake And Stuffing

_**Never Cease To Amaze Me**_

Wicked

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone. I only own my character Lilith Anderson and Alice Ryans. Jamie Brookes, Mandy "Nirvana" McMahon and Sasha Anderson belong to themselves.

_/ - They never agreed on anything_

_And they rarely got along._

_Both of them would challenge each other ever day._

_But the one thing they had in common was_

_They were both crazy about each other. - /_

Pairings: MikeLily, PhilJamie, KevinAlice and probably more…

_**Chapter One: Would You Like A Milk Shake With That Stuffing?**_

She was all prepared; everything was set to be used. This was finally the opportunity to succeed at something big.

The gray-eyed woman tied up her brown hair into a pony tail. She then put her white cap onto her head and turned around.

"Alright people, the superstars are out there now and ordering as we speak. Is everything ready for the Thanksgiving feast?" the lead chef Ashleigh Winters of the Tallahassee arena cafeteria checked.

"Confirmed boss." said a voice from the staff members.

"Good." Ashleigh said. "Now remember everyone, tonight's a special night. ECW and RAW are both here and will be expecting a great dinner. So be polite, serve them whatever, and make me proud."

"Yes ma'am!" the staff said in unison. They all broke off and went to work.

"Jeez what a tight ship Ashleigh's running around here eh? It's like she think this is the army or something." Lilith Anderson's best friend Sasha whispered to her.

"Well, a tight ship means good food and service. That's the way I see it." She whispered back.

"Order up!"

"Anderson – this one's for you!" Ashleigh announced.

"Yes ma'am." Lilith stepped over and took the piece of paper with words scribbled down on it.

The handwriting was sloppy, but she could make it out okay.

"One order of turkey, stuffing with cranberry sauce and string beans coming up."

She started up the fryer and began to cook. Lilith or Lily as she liked to be called had been working for WWE as a cook for only two weeks now. Her best friend Sasha had gotten her the job when she got fired from her past one in Boston. The best thing about it was that not only was Sasha Lily's best friend but also her cousin too. The two of them traveled with the ECW superstars from arena to arena meeting different teams of cooks at arenas. Vince favored Sasha since she was one of the best they had; and Lily got in easy.

Lily's passion was to cook and she adored WWE. So this was pretty much a lucky break for her.

After a few minutes, Sasha spoke again to her. "So how's it going; what do you have to make?"

"Turkey, stuffing with cranberry sauce and string beans for…" Lily checked the name for who ordered it. "…John Morrison – oh man."

"Ooh, dun dun duuuun! You got stuck with Johnny-Boy Nitro. That sucks." Sasha teased.

Being on the road with the stars and cooking for them too you would think getting to know all the superstars would be cool right? Yes and no. There were a handful of ECW superstars that Lily liked and then deeply despised. And John Morrison was one of them. He was just like who he was in the ring – cocky, ignorant, and an egomaniac; along with being a total perfectionist. If the food wasn't JUST RIGHT as he wanted then out came the criticism. When he did that to her she planned her revenge. Apparently, he was allergic to paprika. Sasha and Lily put just a dash of it in. Boy did he look stupid with blotches of red marks all over him. The two had a good laugh after that.

Gray eyes rolled. "You're telling me. If he says anything this time other than a compliment he's getting an ear full from me."

"Bad move; this is big event for us. If there's one screw up Ash will chew out all of our asses." Sasha reminded her. "I would just deal with it for one night."

That was kind of hard for Lily, seeing as she had very short patience for jerks like John Morrison.

"I'll try but any way; who'd to you get an order from?" Lily asked.

Sasha lit up. "Only my favorite guy ever!"

She was referring to Kane. Sasha was thee biggest fan of him and the Undertaker.

"Great for you, bad for me; I want to serve someone cool like John Cena, Jeff Hardy, CM Punk, or even Edge for crying out loud. But I got landed with Mr. Sunshine himself." Lily whined. She finished cooking her food and put it creatively on a plate.

Sasha put a hand on the Boston native's shoulder. She smiled. "The night's still young my friend."

Lily brought out the food to table number five where John Morrison, Melina, the Miz and Kelly-Kelly were sitting. _They _were the handful of superstars she didn't like. Lily set it down on the table in front of him. The others had already been served.

"Finally lady; yeesh what where you doing in there? Sleeping?" John complained.

Right on time; Lily just merely smiled and said "Please enjoy your food Mr. Morrison. And if there's anything else I can get you just holler."

'_Not literally of course.'_ Lily thought.

John glared at her through his expensive shades. "Be gone."

Lily's nostrils flared and she shot him daggers. "A simple thank you would have been nice." she mumbled to him. Then she flashed him a fake smile. "Enjoy!"

Walking away, the smile turned into a scowl. _'I hope you choke you stupid son-of-a-bitch!'_

From her right in the back ground someone was trying to get her attention. "Miss? Hello Miss?"

The young woman turned to see it was Michael Manna a.k.a. Stevie Richards in the ring. He was an ECW athlete and very cute. Lily blushed because she had some what of a crush on him. Even if he was thirty six and she was only thirty. She attended to the table that he was at. Joined with him was Phil Brookes (or CM Punk), his wife Jamie Brookes and the dark couple of Kevin Thorn and Alice Ryans.

"Hello, what can I do for you tonight sir?" Lily asked sweetly.

'_Thank God for this! I totally scored!'_

"Another re-fill please of hot tea and some more stuffing." The Philadelphia native requested.

'Oh my gosh, Michael Manna likes MY stuffing!! Yay!!' Lily thought giddily to herself. On the outside, she remained calm responding to him.

"Coming right up." she took his cleaned plate and empty mug.

Michael smiled that made Lily absolutely melt. "Thank you."

She went into the back and filled the mug back up half way up with herbal tea. And then, pushing open the swinging door to the kitchen, Lily went over to her station and covered his plate up with what was left of the stuffing. It wasn't much, but it was definitely enough to satisfy him.

Sasha saw her and raised an eyebrow at the strange happy emotion on Lily's face.

"I've never seen you this happy about Morrison before. Frankly, I'm frightened – a lot. What drug did he put you on?" said the strawberry-blonde.

"I'm done with him." Lily said. "This is for Big Stevie Cool."

Sasha smirked. "Your dream man? Told you, there was going to be a good side to this."

Lily giggled and stepped out of the kitchen. She traveled over to Michael's table and set the food down gently along with his tea. "There you are, is that everything?"

"Yes, thanks again."

Lily bowed in respect and then walked off. She was happy with what she did. For once, she didn't mess up – or that's what she thought.

Suddenly, she heard an angry growl behind her.

'_Uh oh.'_

"For the millionth time I said I didn't want freaking gravy!" Michael's voice practically shouted.

'_Crap.' _Lily turned back around and came back to his table.

"Uh sit, is everything alright?" Lily asked in concern. She had never seen him act this way before.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Michael said sarcastically.

"Michael keep your voice down!" Jamie hissed.

He ignored the Canadian woman and continued on with his rant. "I've already went through this with two of the other chefs! I. Hate. GRAVY!"

"Sir we are trying very hard please -- "

"I mean do I have to spell it out for everyone? What the hell's wrong with you? Can't you freaking comprehend?!"

Lily finally snapped "Okay that's it asswipe!" 

She took his plate and poured the stuffing and gravy onto his head. Then mixed with that, she took Phil's strawberry shake and did the same.

"Oi, that's mine lady!"

"Not anymore!" Lily exclaimed.

The food was dripping down the face of the dirty blonde man. His expression was a classic case of complete and utter shock. He just stood there like a stone statue.

"Rule number one Mr. Prim Donna: NEVER INSULT THE CHEF!"

Storming off in a heat of anger, she left the room and rushed off to the kitchen.

Lily should have known better than to crush on a celebrity. They're all the same!

_**A/N: xDDD So what do you think eh? Please review and stay tuned for more!**_

_**- Wicked**_


	2. Chapter Two: Saying You're Sorry

_**Chapter Two: Say You're Sorry**_

The brunette went over to her station again and looked at the three orders she received. She huffed and immediately went to work.

'_What a douche bag! What nerve that man has talking to me! Hah! Well he won't be messing with me or anyone of us anymore!'_

A voice popped up besides her. "Oh boy, I know that pissy look. What happened?"

"Michael Manna happened. He's just another John freaking Morrison!" Lily answered angrily.

"The man the young woman loved just turned out to be another rotten jerk!" Sasha said dramatically like in a soap opera.

Gray eyes rolled once again but with a hint of a smile.

Sasha continued. "Oh the agony! The misery! The Mc…Mahon. Umm, yeah Lily someone's here for you."

Lily's eyes grew big. 'Double crap!'

She turned to face the Chairman and an extra furious Ashleigh. Lily laughed nervously. "Uh, heh-heh. Hiya boss."

"Come with me."

Lily looked down at her lap as she got an ever-so-angry lecture.

"And with that you embarrassed one of our star athletes! They are supposed to deserve a delightful dinner to eat not wear!!"

Lily sighed. "I apologize for my actions sir. Mr. Manna insulted me and provoked me verbally. I tried my best to keep my cool but he just -- "

" – Lilith, don't; I understand but outburst like this can't happen. I will talk to him as well and he will receive his punishment. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you as well. I'll be taking half of your pay for a week. And also try to apologize." Vince said.

Lily groaned quietly in frustration. "Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

She got up from the seat and exited out of his office. Sasha was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

"By the sounds of the yelling I take it didn't go too swell." Sasha guessed.

"Nope, I got my pay cut for a week and I have to apologize." Lily said glumly. "Oh well, at least it's better than being fired…"

"Damn, sorry about that." Sasha apologized. "Are you really going to apologize? I mean, he's the one that started it."

"I have to; if I don't and Vince asks if I did and Michael says no I'm screwed. I really just want to avoid anymore fuck-ups. So I'm being to bigger person and apologizing." Lily explained.

"Good luck then, Happy-Go-Lucky man just headed for the lounge." Sasha informed her.

"Thanks"

She watched as the tall man was pouring himself a cup of coffee. His hair was wet and damp. Lily figured that he had taken a shower when she and Vince were _talking. _

'_Well better get this over with.'_

Lily went in and stepped only at the entrance. She called his name to get his attention.

"Hey Michael!"

"Huh?" blue eyes fixed upon her. A 'yikes' look fell on his face. "Ohhhh jeez. What do you want?"

"To apologize; I'm sorry about…what I did." She hated every moment of this. "It was wrong of me to do something like that."

Michael blinked. "Vince sent you didn't he?"

"Yeah." Lily mumbled feeling awkward.

"Well, I should be the one apologizing." he admitted. "I'm sorry; I'm just having a bad week. I didn't mean to take it out on you and disrespect you and the staff."

"It's cool, all I really want from you guys is respect. I mean, I respect you for what you do and I just wish for some in return. My cousin and I work our butts off you know." Lily explained calmly.

"Yeah, I know. I see you really take your job serious eh?" Michael said.

"Yes, very much so."

"That's good. I'll make sure to do my part from now on." Michael told her.

"Thanks."

"But remember – please no more gravy on my food…or in my hair. Michael joked.

Lily chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. But anyways I got to go; see you around."

Manna waved with a smile. "Later."

_**A/N: Yet again, Wicked's up at three in the morning writing. Haha, so good yes? No? Leave me your thoughts please.**_

_**- Wicked**_


	3. Chapter Three: Cherry or Apple?

_**Chapter Three: Cherry or Apple?**_

For the many weeks that passed since that day, Lily didn't see much of Michael. He wasn't eating with the others after the shows. She figured he was either at a restaurant in the cities the traveled in; that, or he was training. But at the most random moment he showed up, popping out of no where.

Before cooking more meals for the hungry mouths of the ECW superstars, Sasha and Lily decided to cook themselves up a meal to enjoy. It was 10:20pm; the show was already half over. The two women sat at a table waiting for the other members of the kitchen crew to arrive along with the athletes. To pass time, they played the infamous game of "Whose Hotter?"

Sasha was finished with her food and Lily was still working on her bowl of spicy chili that she made herself. She liked to tell everyone that it had every pepper known to man when in reality it was less than half. It would burn the hell out of your mouth but Lily had the guts to take it.

It was Sasha's turn to question her. "Okay; CM Punk or Kevin Thorn?"

Lily cleaned her spoon of the bite of soup. "Ooh, that's tough; Kevin's got that hot Goth vampire look going on, but CM Punk has the young cute boyish face to die for. Note that I would never take either one of them away from their women; but I'd have to pick Kevin Thorn."

Sasha nodded in agreement. "Good choice, your turn."

"Hmm, Kane or the Undertaker?"

"Dang." Sasha said in defeat. Lily knew that she loved both of them. "That's really hard; but uhh… Kane. The Undertaker's married in all."

"Yeah, your turn." Lily said.

"Let's see…" Sasha said out loud, thinking to herself. "…John Cena or Jeff Hardy?"

"Definitely Jeff Hardy!" Lily said right off the bat. She didn't need to think about that. "John Cena's cute in all, but there's no beating Jeff!"

Both of them laughed as they enjoyed their conversation. The doors of the room opened alerting Sasha and Lily. Michael came running in trying to get over to them as fast as he could.

"Hey you guys!"

Sasha looked back and saw him and then turned over to Lily.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sasha whispered.

Lily shook her head. She was just as confused as Sasha was. "I have no idea."

Michael sat down next to both of them. He was out of breath and sweating some.

"Eww, you're all sweaty! Don't come over to me!" Sasha complained.

"Ignore her; what're you doing here?" Lily asked.

Michael faced Lily. "Well I was just – (he scrunched up his nose in disgust. He could feel the fumes from the peppers in Lily's chili tease his nose) – Er… what're you eating?"

Lily looked down at her half-eaten bowl of soup. "Oh this? It's something I made for myself. I call it Hot Tongue Chili."

Michael shot her a wiereded-out emotion. "I call it poison. I don't see how someone can eat something like that."

"Well if it was poison I'd probably put a little gravy on it just for you." Lily joked.

Michael shook his head. "Well, I can say this honestly: you are defineitly something else girl. You know that?"

" If eating spicy food is out-of-the-normal; then yeah I guess so." Lily answered. "Anyways what're you here for?"

"I was wondering if you two can bake up at least twenty pies before the show ends. We're going to be doing this act where we have a food fight in the ring. Nirvana told me you guys would be here." Michael explained.

Mandy 'Nirvana' McMahon was the exact symbol of a old school, punk-rock, rebel chic in every high-class, sophisticated family. She wasn't at all anything like her siblings Shane and Stephanie nor her parents. Honestly, she liked it that way. Vince and her mother my not agree with it, but they still loved her just the same. Nirvana's twenty eight-years-old and the General Manager of ECW. She's also Sasha and Lily's best friend.

"I think I might have a little _chat_ with her later." Sasha planned. "And your answer is no."

"Why not?"

"Because ECW _AND _Smackdown! are both here right? So that means more mouths to feed and we won't have time." Lily answered for her.

"It's just twenty simple pies."

"Do you even hear yourself? Twenty and simple do not belong in the same sentence." Lily told him.

"Chicken." Michael teased.

"That's real mature." Lily said in sacasam, scooping up some more chili.

"Not to mention unoriginal." Sasha added

"Thank you dynamic duo." Michale contributed some of his own sarcasam. "But okay, twenty might be much so let's knock it down to fifteen. Though you probably can't even make that much."

Lily stood to her feet. "Is...that a bet?"

Michael smirked. "I think so."

"Well then, we accept." Lily declared.

"Oh no, you're not dragging me into this!" Sasha refused.

"Too late." Lily said as Sasha hung her head in defeat.

"Damnit." Sasha cursed.

"If we win, you buy us lunch Sunday at the best resturant you can find in whatever city we land on." Lily said.

"Hey, what's the color she most deeply despises?" Michael asked Sasha,

"Yellow."

"Sasha!!" Lily exclaimed.

"What I do?" Sasha blinked and put her hands up gesturing confusion.

"Deal on your part; But if I win you have to wear a mini yellow dress to work for two days then put on a little fashion show for the men in the locker room." Michael said grinning.

Lily chuckled in a cocky manner. "You're screwed, Vince will never let me wear that to work."

"I'll make sure to soften him up. After all, you did pour stuffing AND a strawberry milkshake down my front. I think that's fair eh?" Michael responded.

"You are a cruel, cruel man." Lily squinted her eyes at him.

"It's in my nature sweet-heart."

"Ugh you are SUCH a hemroid." Lily complained.

"Oh and no insults." Michael said.

Lily glared at him. "Fine, deal; but I have one thing to say -- "

"It might cost ya." Michael caught her.

Lily thought about what she was going to say and then fixed it. " -- Cherry or apple?"

"Aw no pecan?" Michael pouted.

Lily clenched her teeth. "Manna, you're going to be whipping these at people's faces NOT EATING THEM!!"

"Jeez okay; cherry -- it's runny and messy." Michael said.

"We should make apple instead." Sasha suggested. "I read it in the latest WWE Magazine that Carlito stated it's sticky and harder to get out of clothes."

"Alright apple then." Michael changed his mind.

With eyes widened, Lily beamed at Sasha. "Hey Sasha BigMouth -- ZIP IT!"

Sasha did sol Lily looked at the clock on the wall closest to her. "Well it's 10:40 right now, so we have twenty five minutes. That's plenty of time. If we start now, we might be able to finish early. Come Sasha; let's get going!"

"What am I a dog?" Sasha said.

"Hope to see you in that dress. Oh and don't worry about buying one. I'll pay for it and throw in some pumps to go with it." Michael picked on her.

Lily growled at him. "You're goin' down boy!"

Michael laughed. "You know, you're so cute when you're angry."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone, liked chapter three? xD There's a little irony in the last part where Sasha says "What am I a dog?"  
Sasha's character is originally a tiger - woman and tigers are felines of course. Corny I know, but eh I had to do it. If you want to see some of Sasha's work just go to and search up CommanderKrimzonKitty628. **_

_**- Wicked**_


	4. Chapter Four: Strange Things Happen

_**Chapter Four: Strange Things Happen**_

**A/N: Oh, and when you search up Sasha's screen name on also search up Klink for any works made by Nirvana and Meisaroku for any works from me. Now in this chapter, things start to get interesting!**

"Mm, I love the taste of Olive Garden food; great choice Michael!" Sasha complimented taking another bite of her food.

"Yeah, yeah; just finish up already would ya?" the ECW superstar grumbled

Lily raised an eyebrow at him as she drank the last of her wine. "What's wrong with you? Can't you ever be nice?"

"I WAS nice enough to bring you to dinner and WAS nice enough to forgive you for what you did. What more do you want from me woman?" Michael said.

Obviously as it seemed, Michael had lost the bet between Lily and Sasha. He had underestimated the two cousins and his plan had back-fired on him. Driven to beat him, Lily's inspiration to win came from the revenge she want to get.

"Well there's two flaws there; one, the rules were that if we lost that I had to wear an ugly yellow dress. But if you lost, you had to take us out to dinner. And two, it was only because you knew you were just as wrong as I was." Lily pointed out. "So before you start complaining, think it over Mr. Hypocrite."

Michael shrugged "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But move it along alright? I have a life too you know…"

"Why, what're you gonna be doing tonight? Jacking off to gay pornos with your pal Johnny Wonder-Boy Morrison?"

Michael laughed sarcastically as Sasha actually laughed trying to stifle it. "Oh you're witty."

Lily smiled "I know, great aren't I?"

Michael shook his head. "Uh. No."

Her smile disappeared. "You're cheerful; I bet all the girls must love you. That bland personality and spoiled brat-like attitude."

"You did at one time…" Sasha muttered down low.

Lily nudged her in the ribs to quiet her down. Sasha yelped slightly in pain.

"What was that Sasha?" Michael tried listening in.

"Nothing." Sasha peeped.

He mouthed an 'oh' and then looked over at his favorite person. "You know, I never got your name."

"Lily."

"What's your last name?" Michael asked.

"Ander--"

"Michael?" a voice chirped in, interrupting the conversation between the group.

Michael's blonde head looked around to see that behind Sasha and Lily was the Diva Kelly-Kelly.

"Kel, hey what's goin' on? I didn't see you come in." Michael greeted her in a friendly way.

"Yeah, Ariella, Raven, Kane, and I just got our table." Kelly said.

There was an unsteady feeling growing up inside Lily. _'What the hell? Why am I feeling this way?'_

She didn't know if it was just a regular pain anyone could have got or an emotional disturbance that was affecting her body. _'I can't be jealous of her? Can I? I mean, sure, she's beautiful. But so are all the other Divas in the business… So why do I feel like this?'_

"So who're you with?" Kelly asked.

"Oh just a couple friends of mine." Michael said

Lily wanted to correct him, but she just kept her thoughts inside her mind and introduced herself. "I'm Lily Anderson and this is my cousin Sasha Anderson. We're cooks for ECW."

"Oh nice to meet you, I thought you looked familiar." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, ha-ha." Lily faked a laugh. Her emotion was noticeable, and Sasha was the one to see it.

"Well I got to be going back to my table. I just stopped by to say hey and what not. So I'll see you back at work." Kelly finished up.

"Alright later Kelly." Michael said as he watched her walk off. Lily watched her off too. Something wasn't right in the atmosphere. She couldn't put her finger on it. May be it was just her thinking things again, or may be it was just another unknown and strange event.


	5. Chapter Five: Are You Serious?

_**Chapter Five: Are You Serious?**_

Sasha flipped through channels attempting to search for anything interesting on the television. She and Lily had got a room at the Marriott for the night until they had to go travel off again. Sasha became frustrated when she couldn't find a single thing to satisfy her liking.

"Grr…this is pissing me off. May be I'll get something in the sports or movie section." She said to herself. "Since Smackdown! isn't on, I really am bored with t.v."

"Funny, you get bored with t.v., but then you think 'I work for those same stars!'" Lily said brushing her hair in front of the mirror. "Eh, I don't know, I just had to point that out."

"Random much?" Sasha laughed. "But hey, what was wrong with you tonight at dinner?"

"What do you mean?" Lily tried playing dumb.

Sasha gave her the 'you-know-what-I-mean' stare.

Lily gave in. "Oh that… (She shrugged)…honestly I don't know. It's just when Kelly came around it felt weird. Like someone put a envy spell on me."

"Someone's got the little green monster on her shoulder? What for? It's just Kelly-Kelly." Sasha stated.

"I know that, but I have no idea why I was feeling that way. The girl can't wrestle if her life depended on it and her character is weak. What _would _I be jealous of her for?" the brunette responded.

_**/ - Flashback - /**_

_::Sasha's POV::_

"Kel, hey what's goin' on? I didn't see you come in." Michael greeted her in a friendly way.

I looked at blondie, he smiled brightly towards her. Well now, this was the most happy someone got out of him today.

"Yeah, Ariella, Raven, Kane, and I just got our table." Barbie Blank said.

Kane? No way! I should try and catch up with him later tonight! Wait Sasha – focus girl.

I eyed Lily; her emotion was like when someone had on when their best friend just died. Oh god – wrong comparison! But, well, that's what it seemed like.

My olive eyes landed on Michael again, then Kelly.

"So who're you with?" Kelly asked.

"Oh just a couple friends of mine." Michael said

"I'm Lily Anderson and this is my cousin Sasha Anderson." Lily spoke up.

She was always the one to talk for us. Ugh.

I saw in her eye that something definitely was a problem…

_**/ - End Flashback - /**_

"I think I know." Sasha said.

"Really? What is it?" Lily paid her attention to her cousin.

"You're not still crushing over Manna are you?" Sasha asked.

Lily laughed "Uh, no Sash'. I might've had a fan-girl crush on him before but I have no more interest in that Morrison clone. I mean, it's like wanting a hernia!"

"Eh, I don't know; that's just what I thought. Guess I'm pretty much wrong." Sasha chuckled.

"Nice try though, it definitely gave me a laugh." Lily said. "Anyways, I'm going to get some coffee from the lobby. I can't stand the cheap shit they gave us up here. You want some while I'm down there?"

"Sure, Irish cream please."

"Okay, I'll be back in five." Lily informed her.

She opened the door and walked out. Lily strolled down the hallway until she met the elevator. Entering in, she pressed the button to bring her down to the bottom floor.

'Wow, I can't believe Sasha actually came up with me still liking Michael. Pff, yeah right! Hah, though gotta love her though!' Lily thought

The bell made a 'ding' and the doors opened up to let her out. In sight, stood the one and only dirty blonde.

Lily sighed seeing him. With a hand to her forehead sliding down to her cheek she said "Damn man, I thought I got rid of you."

"Hello to you too." Michael replied. "Is that any way to treat the man of your dreams?"

He chuckled cheerfully. Lily couldn't tell if he was being an ass again or if he was kidding. She was really getting tired of seeing him and wanted at least a day's break to be away from him.

"Hah, yeah right…" Lily laughed weakly.

She passed him without another word over to the coffee machine. Lily got two styrofoam cups out and poured the hot liquid inside each of them.

"Whoa, hey! I was only kidding. No need to get upset." Michael said.

"Easy for you to say to me; but when I start to joke you get your tights all in a bunch." Lily told him stiffly. She spotted a couple of movie cases in his hands. "I see you got your gay videos (she pretended to looked around for someone) Where's John?"

Michael opened the white, shiny case to show Lily what it was. The title of the first one read _**'Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift' **_and then he opened the second one for her to see _**'Hostage'**_."

Lily felt awkward; she smiled sheepishly. "Uh, may be Morrison likes action and suspense flicks…?"

_'Oh my flippin' jeez – this is embarrassing!' _

Michael's tone of voice then got serious "Look, I've been a real prick lately. I was wondering if you and Sasha wanted to join me and a few friends in my room and watch these. You know, just to say I'm sorry."

_'Hell-o! This is a side of him I haven't seen; unless it's on screen acting._' Lily thought. _'Should I say yes? Well what do I have to lose? I mean, he is right. He has been an ass to us. This is a one-in-a-life-time offer…take it Lily!'_

"Sure." Lily accepted.

"Cool, we're in room 502. See you there." Michael said.

"Okay then."

"See ya." as Michael waved once, he didn't face frontwards and bumped into one of the table stands. He accidentally shook it and caused one of the plants to fall down.

Lily busted out in a fit of laughter. "Oh, nice going Stumbellina; you're real graceful!!"

Luckily, none of the dirt fell out of it. He quickly scooped it all back together and put it back on the table.

He saw she was laughing and he came up with his own comeback.

"See, even furniture just can't stay off me."

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're so full of yourself Manna."

She turned around and poured the rest of the coffee out and mixed the Irish cream in both of them.

The smile on her face didn't leave. The whole scene where Michael goofed kept replaying in her mind. May be things would be different this time and she'll finally get to see the kind side of the man she thought to be a Prima Donna.

* * *

_**A/N: Any thoughts? Please review!**_


	6. Chapter Six: Taken By Surprise

_**Chapter Six: Taken By Surprise**_

Opening the door back to her room, Lily saw Sasha lost in the movie _**'The Outsiders'**_ by S.E. Hinton. Her eyes didn't leave the screen for a second, but she knew Lily had just walked in.

"Hey, did you get the coffee?" Sasha asked

"Yep, now come on; we just got invited to watch movies with a few friends." Lily said.

"I can't, I'm in the middle of watching this." Sasha declined.

"Kane'll probably be there."

Sasha got to her feet and walked over to Lily "Well, I can watch The Outsiders any time so let's go. Who else is going to be there?"

"Uh, not really sure. But Michael invited me." Lily said.

A smirk crossed Sasha's lips. "Still don't think you like him?"

"No okay? He invited us because he admitted he was being an asshole and this is how he's making it up to us." Lily explained.

"Mhm, okay."

Lily smiled confidently. "Don't believe me? Just follow, watch and learn."

"Alright, lead the way." Sasha said.

Lily handed her, her cup of coffee. "Will do."

Lily knocked five times on the door of room 502. In just a few seconds, it opened to a woman with poofy curls with a similar tone of color to Sasha's. Her eyes were a deep forest green and her skin was pale. She was wearing a set of black pajamas.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Oh, that's them Ariella." Michael said in the background.

Ariella stepped to the side t let them pass. The cousins went in and Michael said for them to sit on either the bed or couch. The room was made up of him, Ariella Chapman, Raven Nevermore, and Kane. Sasha's heart pounded in her chest when she saw Kane. Walking closer to him near the bed, she asked "Um, hi… can I sit here?"

Kane moved a littler farther to make space for her. "Oh yeah, go ahead."

She smiled happily "Thanks."

"So what do you guys want to see first?" Raven asked.

"I'm up for Tokyo Drift." Ariella said.

"Same for me." Michael said.

"And me." Lily added.

"I want to Hostage first. I'm in the mood for suspense." Sasha said.

"Agreed." Kane said.

"I'm going for Tokyo Drift too." Raven said.

"Alright, well since most want to see that first, is it cool if we see Hostage next?" Michael asked.

The two nodded and said their yeses.

Afterwards when the movies were over it was about two-going-on-three in the morning. Michael escorted the two out of the room.

Sasha groaned exiting. "UGHH! Can't you two EVER GET ALONG?!"

She was talking about Lily and Michael getting into another argument again.

"Well SOR-RY if he won't stop nitpicking all the time!" Lily complained.

Michael closed the door. "Will you be quiet? They're all trying to sleep! And no I don't!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"No I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

Sasha got in the middle. "Well if you two children don't mind I'll be leaving back to our own room where it's full of peace and quiet!"

"I'll be there soon." Lily said.

Sasha stormed away; she was fed up with all the bickering those two put her through.

"You know, it's funny every time I ever say something you have to make a big deal out of it." Michael stated. "I swear you are one of THEE most stubborn people I ever met."

"Well _YOU'RE _arrogant and pig-headed!" Lily shot back.

"You have more issues than my mother!" Michael fought.

"You're a jerk!" Lily shouted.

"I bet anything I want to kiss you more than you want to kiss me!" Michael shouted back.

Lily grabbed a hold of the back of his neck "IS. THAT. SO?!" and pulled him forward so both of their lips connected. And at that moment, Lily swore she heard bells ringing.


	7. Chapter Seven:  Big Turn Around

_**Chapter Seven: Big Turn Around**_

Lily moved her lips smoothly onto his. Michael did the same, only adding more passion to it. Soon their tongues began to tangle. He put a hand on Lily's face and led her to be pinned on the wall. Lily's grip on his neck loosened up and slid down pressing on his back.

Those soft lips of his got to her. It all happened so fast and at one time. First they were fighting, and then…kissing? Lily couldn't even remember what it was they were fighting about. She figured he probably couldn't remember either. But she was mad at him, this wasn't supposed to happen. So what was the problem? Lily could pull away at any time.

Then why was it so hard? May be it was because she was lost in a world some other. Everything there around her had just faded off and away. Like reality had gone and she had taken a dose of fantasy. But she knew this was indeed real.

Though, unfortunately it all came to a screeching halt when she heard a voice disturbing her thoughts and as well as Michael's. He ended up breaking the kiss. His eyes slowly opened and then widened. He mouthed something and signaled her to turn around. Lily didn't understand what he was trying to say but she got the hints to look what was behind her.

Once she saw what (or in this case, who) it was, she jumped in fright.

Sasha was completely frozen in shock. Her mouth nearly was dropped to the floor. "Holy… cow. Uhh, I had just forgotten something in the room. But now I'm thinking it's not important anymore."

Michael acted as if he heard something. "What was that? Coming Raven!"

Then he walked inside his room again and shut the door. With not another word, Lily herself walked away from the awkward situation. She passed Sasha heading for the elevator.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute Lily!" Sasha ran over trying to catch up with her. "What's going on?"

"Oh just nothing; a little getting-caught-up-in-the-moment kind of thing…" Lily said quickly pressing the button to let her in.

"Right, right; but you still don't like him." Sasha smirked.

"Um. No." Lily lied. As soon as the doors opened, she stepped inside.

"Lily, come on already. It's out in the open. Your caught-up-in-the-moment was just a step forward for your feelings." Sasha told her.

"Sasha, it was just an accident. I'm sure it was nothing." Lily said.

"Whatever you say." Sasha gave up.

Even though Lily wouldn't admit it, she figured Sasha might have been right. But then again, there could be that one chance it _was _just an accident.

Over in room 502, Mr. Cool was thinking the exact same thing.

_**A/N: I'm being boring I know. I'm sorry. But more interesting things will come in the next chapter I promise!! Please review!**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Aftermath

_**Chapter Eight: Aftermath**_

"Wake up sleeping beauty; delivery for you."

Sasha's voice broke into her thoughts. Gray eyes opened to meet light greens. Her cousin was standing above her trying to wake her up. Lily lay sleepily in her hotel bed.

"Someone sent a little present for you." Sasha grinned.

A small, soft smile crossed Lily's lips. She slowly rose and sat up. She put her arms in the air, stretched and yawned.

Sasha handed Lily a white rose wrapped in a white napkin. She rolled the flower out and saw that inside on the napkin were words written on it.

'_I enjoyed the little __**moment**__ last night._

_I'm sorry I ran out, but it was just awkward having Sasha there staring._

_I was hoping that you and I could be alone again for a small dinner_

_At a hotel in New York? _

_Oh and Sasha never did forget anything in the room._

_- Michael - '_

Lily let out a small giggle. "I like the words…but a _napkin_?"

"He was probably at breakfast or something and didn't have any paper on hand." Sasha figured. "Oh, here's some coffee."

Sasha handed her a cup of Irish Cream. Lily took it and laughed "Wow, I swear you and him are such dorks!"

"It runs in the family." Sasha joked. "Hey, but I give him credit, he is a cutie."

"Yeah so anyways Sash'; what WERE you actually doing last night when you saw us kiss?" Lily asked suspiciously with a smirk.

Sasha sipped some of her coffee. "Getting the thing back in the room that I forgot."

"What _thing_?"

Lime green orbs shifted. "My…purse."

The smirk turned into a smile. "You don't carry a purse. Were you…watching us?"

Sasha sighed; she gave in because she knew she was caught. "Okay fine, I wanted to go back in the room because…because I wanted to give Kane a good night kiss."

Lily let out a loud "AWWWWEE!! THAT'S SO CUUUUTEE!!!"

Sasha groaned. "Ugh, why did I tell you if I knew THAT was coming? Anyways, get dressed we gotta get going."

"Got it!"


	9. Chapter Nine: Started With The Tapioca

_**Chapter Nine: It All Started With The Tapioca**_

_**A/N: Hey people, sorry about the last two chapters. I guess I hit a bump and had a little writer's block. But now I got my spark back and hopefully this chapter will be a lot more interesting.**_

**Quote of the moment: **"There's nothing more gangster than the IRS" – some dude off of MTV. Bahahaha.

* * *

"**'A slice of chocolate cherry cake**

**With a side of fudge ice cream**

**And a bottle of Smirnoff.'**

…for Kevin Thorn. Hey Sash', do we have any chocolate cherry cake left?" Lily asked her.

"Yeah there's like half of it still in the fridge." Sasha responded making a salad.

"Okay thanks." Lily walked over to the refrigerator. Opening the door, she searched and reached in and took out the plate of desert. Lily stopped for a minute to think. "Hold up, aren't vampires weak when it comes to chocolate?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "That's _dogs' _moron; vampires are weak from garlic."

"Pff, I so knew that." Lily bluffed. She put the plate on the counter and opened up the silverware drawer to pull out a cutting knife, a fork, and a spoon. After slicing a chunk of the cake and putting it on the plate, she put the fork and spoon down next to it. Lily then began to wash off the knife.

"Hey can you pass me the tomato by you?" Sasha asked.

"Sure thing." Lily picked it up, but then thought about if Michael had arrived yet. She went over to the door and pushed it just ajar to peak through.

He was sitting with Raven, Ariella, Kevin Thorn, and Kelly-Kelly. Lily became angry just seeing the young woman there not to mention chatting away with him. She didn't notice it; but out of anger, started digging her nails into the red fruit. Some of the juice started spitting out of it.

Sasha walked up to see what Lily was looking at.

"Look at her, yuckin' it up. Stupid slut. I mean, even her name pisses me off. (Mocking tone of voice) _Kel-ly. _(Normal tone of voice) Fucking lame. And he's not innocent either; the dude kisses me then goes off to another girl. JEEZ!" Lily ranted on to Sasha.

"Isn't her real name Barbra or something?" Sasha asked.

Lily blinked; she wasn't so sure herself. "Uh, probably…"

The two of them came back into the kitchen.

"Oh can I have my tomato back now?" Sasha remembered.

Lily embarrassingly raised her hand and Sasha plucked it from her fingers.

"Way to go. You ruined my tomato for Punk." Sasha smacked Lily in the forehead with the bottom of her palm.

"Ow! Douche bag…" Lily muttered.

* * *

The brunette came back out with the plate of cake and beer and traveled over to the table where Kevin Thorn was. Lily merely set the plate in front of him. She didn't even look at Michael nor say a word to him.

"Enjoy Mr. Thorn."

She walked away back into the kitchen.

"I'll be back guys." Michael informed everyone.

He got up from his chair and followed Lily into the kitchen. Pushing the swinging door open, he walked in. Derek Woods, the head chef though tried stopping him.

"Woah, sir; no one comes in here but the staff."

"Can I have ten minutes?" Michael requested. "I just want to talk to Lily Anderson."

"She's working right now, but ten minutes is what you'll get." Derek said.

"Thanks." Michael went over to Lily's station. He put an arm around her. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Please leave; I have things to do, people to serve." Lily told him.

"I will, but tell me what's wrong? You didn't even say hello or a wave or anything." Michael said.

"May be it's because of the fact that you kissed me and ran off to Kelly." Lily grumbled.

"Kelly? What are you talking about? I have no interest in her." Michael said.

"Oh yeah, right." Lily replied sarcastically. "That's why you're having such a GRAND time with her out there…"

"Lily, you don't have to be jealous of Kelly. We're just good friends, we would never be more than that. In fact, I think she and Mahoney are really hitting it off."

Sasha made an awkward face. "Err. Strange…"

"Michael, please don't bother me now. I'm really not in the mood. REALLY." Lily said.

Michael looked over to what Sasha was making and it gave him an idea. A smile came onto the blonde's face. "You know what you need?"

Lily sighed. "Another hole in my head?"

Michael took the full bowl of tapioca from Sasha. He put his hand into it and gathered up some of the sticky pudding onto his fingers. "No, you need…. to CHILL!"

He flicked some of it in her face. Lily's blinked and her expression went from mad to surprise.

"Hey Manna! Give that back to me!" Sasha exclaimed trying to snatch it back from him.

Lily stole it; with her free hand, she wiped her face the dipped her hand into the bowl. "And you need to quit being so annoying."

She got a hand full and flung some of it back at his face. Lily giggled at what she did.

A smirk and a chuckle came from Michael. He took a pie from one of the other cooks and threw it in Lily's direction. Suddenly, a huge food fight broke from everyone. Derek however, escaped before he got attacked.


	10. Chapter Ten: Ten Second WHAT?

_**Chapter Ten: Ten Second WHAT?**_

The trio and the rest of the staff tried cleaning most of what they could of the pudding and any other of foods off their faces and around the place.

Lily took the jelly off Michael's nose with her finger. "Mmm, taste like Big Stevie Dork-Face."

Michael picked a handful of noodles out of her hair. "That pasta looks just so great in your hair."

"You both look like idiots." Sasha laughed.

"You do too!!" Michael and Lily exclaimed in unison.

"True." Sasha agreed.

"Damn, what're we going to tell Vince?" Lily said.

"A pie or two slipped…?" Michael smiled goofily.

"Oh yeah and then pasta randomly ended up in my hair, jelly smacked Michael in the face, and flour ended up all over Sasha. He'll reeeeeeeally believe that." Lily said sarcastically. "I'll take the fall."

"No, Lily don't do that; Vince doesn't have to know. We'll just clean the mess up quickly before he comes back here." Michael planned.

"Let's hope we can do it all in time before the arena closes." Sasha said.

* * *

Lily collapsed onto the fluffy white bed. She groaned "Ugh, I never want to look at another broom, mop, rap or any other form of cleaning supply or utensil ever again!"

"Here, here; that was a shit load of work to do." Sasha agreed. "I'm surprised we got it all done in an hour and a half."

"Don't you know it…" Lily said. "Eh, but it was pretty fun."

Sasha nodded "Yeah, ha-ha!"

There was a knock at the door. Sasha walked up and peeked through the hold. She looked over to Lily. "I think its Ariella."

Lily got up and walked over to the door with Sasha. She opened it up to meet Ariella Chapman, a few other girls and two guys.

"Ariella? Krystal? Brooke? Kelly? (She blinked) Balls? What're you all doing here?" Lily asked.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to join our slumber party." The red-head said.

"Not to be Johnny Raincloud, but don't you think we're a little too old for slumber parties?" Lily said.

"You are NEVER too old for a slumber party; especially one of mine." Ariella laughed. "Now come on; it might be fun."

"Eh, okay; what do we have to lose?" Lily smiled.

* * *

In room 250, the party consisted of Ariella, Krystal, Brooke, Kelly, Balls Mahoney, Michael, Lily, Sasha, Kane and Raven.

"So are you really the one that gave John Morrison's hives from paprika?" Krystal asked Lily.

"Well obviously if she poured food down Michael's front, she sabotaged Morrison's food; Geekbait!" Brooke giggled and threw a pillow at Krystal.

"Yeah, how I just loved spending _two hours _in the shower trying to get the sticky strawberry shake out of my hair: not to mention the stuffing and gravy." Michael joked.

Lily put her hands on her chest and pretended to be flattered "Awww Michael, you remembered!"

Michael laughed and pushed her playfully.

"You've got to admit Mike that was pretty funny." Balls said.

"Well, now yes but then I was pretty pissed." Michael said.

"You know what we should do?" Lily asked everyone.

"What?" Ariella responded.

"All of us should make a bet. Whoever falls asleep first has to dye their hair pink tomorrow." Lily answered.

"That's so corny, but also a really good idea." Raven said.

"Though I get off Scott free because I don't have any hair." Kane snickered.

"Yeah, keep laughin'; I'll think of something for you later." Lily said.

"Ooh, speaking of bets and what not, why don't we all play truth or dare?" Ariella suggested smirking mischievously. And when that happens, something good doesn't come out of it.

"Okay, I go first though." Sasha called it.

"Nu uh, my idea; I go first." Ariella told her. "You can go second."

"Aw. Okay." Sasha pouted.

Ariella faced Raven. "Oh Ravey-poo, truth or dare?"

Raven made a weird face and blinked. "Dare."

"I dare you to…make out with Michael." Ariella challenged him.

Raven's eyes got huge, as well as Michael's too.

"Ariella say what?" Raven said. "It sounded like you almost said -- "

" – Make out with Michael. Do it. Now." Ariella smiled smugly.

"No way in the darkened depths of hell will I ever do that!" Raven refused stubbornly.

"Me neither! At all!!" Michael agreed.

"Oh? Is that so? Mr. Raven Nevermore and Stevie Cool and backing down from a challenge?" Ariella provoked them.

"Do we really have to?" Raven asked looking horrified and scared at his girlfriend.

"Fine." Ariella gave in. "Ten second frencher?"

Raven shivered out of disgust and then leaned in and locked his lips with Michael's.

"UGHH! I think I'm going to be sick!" Balls spun around from looking.

"I'm with ya!" Kane said.

Ariella, Krystal, and Brooke starting going "Woooooo!" as a cheer-on. Lily just watched in shock as the two men started kissing. When it got to the end everyone started counting down.

"Three….Two….One….ZERO!"

And Michael and Raven broke away. Raven started gagging and then Michael dashed for the bottles of beer on the nightstand. He quickly unscrewed the top of one and took a mouth-full swig and then swallowed.

"Damnit all that was disgusting!"

"And you don't think it was for me too? Give that here." Raven said talking about the bottle of beer in Michael's hand.

"Screw you man, my lips _already_ touched yours!" Michael exclaimed.

The girls were all cracking up in laughter. Mahoney and Kane still were grossed out.

"Then toss one my way." Raven ordered.

Michael reached in the box and pulled a beer and handed it to his friend.

After Raven drank some of it, he said "Now it's my turn. Ariella, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…kiss Brooke." He said.

"No way." Ariella declined.

"Uh no." Brooke added.

"Is someone backing down from a challenge?" Raven smirked.

"How about I just kiss you instead?" Ariella said crawling over to him and doing so.

"Aww damn, I wanted to see her and Brooke instead." Balls whined.

Kelly glared at him. "What?"

He smiled innocently. "Nothing honey."

"Mm, I'm in the mood for some food…anyone want something from room service?" Krystal asked the group.

"Let's order some burgers eh?" Mahoney suggested.

The group agreed on that and continued on with their games.

* * *

_**A/N: I have to give credit to my friend wandathetiger for this chapter idea. What do you guys think? Please review!**_

**Quote of the moment:** "Save a Thorn, ride a Hardy!" – Me! xD


	11. Chapter Eleven: Promise Me

_**Chapter Eleven: Promise Me**_

"'_I'd like to walk you through a field of wild flowers. And I'd like to check you for ticks.'_" Lily sand along to the kitchen radio as she cooked up some chicken stir fry.

She didn't know why, but she was in an extra good mood that evening. Lily even put her hair up in bun like pigtails to celebrate.

"'_Ooh yeah, you never know where one might be.'_"

As she continued, another voice joined her. Then she found herself being held in a pair of arms by her waist.

"Boo." said a voice by her ear. She moved her head to the left to see it was Michael.

She smiled. "Boo back."

"What's with the hair Mickey Mouse?" Michael laughed

"What you don't like it?" Lily asked.

"I do, it's just that it's different. That's all." he said.

"Do you… like different?" she questioned him.

"Sure do." Michael said. "And, I never knew you liked country music. I mean, aren't you from Rivera or something? You're supposed to like classic rock aren't you?"

"I enjoy Van Halen and Jackyl from time to time. (Imitating a Rivera woman's accent) But I'm from Boston; not Rivera, Mass. Stoopid ass." Lily joked around.

Michael chuckled. "Sassy and cute; you know we never did have our little dinner at the hotel… remember?"

"Mhm, how about a midnight picnic on the beach tonight? Besides the Keys; Miami has the best ones in Florida you know…" Lily suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll pick you up around say 11:30ish?" Michael said.

"Deal."

He shifted his hand smoothly onto her stomach. He kissed her softly on her cheek. He whispered into her ear. "One day, we'll go out in a real field of wild flowers. Just like the song."

Lily smiled; she rotated and kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly, some one called her name in emergency. "Anderson! Your food!!"

Lily's head snapped over to her pan. Her stir fry was burning. The strong fumes teasing her nose was the proof. "OH SHIT!!"

Michael escaped towards the door. Lily attempted to save what was left of her food.

"Oooooh, Dreamer's not going to be happy about that." Sasha said.


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Second Interruption

_**Chapter Twelve: A Second Interruption**_

It was just like a movie. The sunset faded to black. The waves slowly crashed onto the shore. The white sand between Lily's toes felt soft and silky and a gentle, cold breeze blew every now and then.

"So what'd you bring?" Michael asked her.

Lily dug into her basket and pulled out a piece of food one at a time.

"Well, I brought two salami sandwiches, macaroni salad for the two of us, cake for desert, and –(she took out an olive green bottle of wine and two win glasses)—win to go with that." Lily said. "Oh! And I forgot one last thing. (She reached in again and took out a bowl of soup) Hot Tongue Chili for me."

Michael smirked. "More poison huh?"

"Yep!" Lily said proudly.

He laughed and picked up one of the sandwiches. He pulled off the plastic wrapping and then sunk his teeth in it to take a bite. Lily waited for a response from him.

Michael nodded. "Mm, pretty good; I like the Italian dressing you put into it."

Lily smiled. "Thanks."

"You know," he swallowed down his food. "I brought something as well."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Mr. Prima Donna COOKS?"

Michael put his hand up gesturing refusal and laughed. "Ah ha, no way; it's not something you eat. It's more of something you--"

"Lily! Lily!!" a familiar voice called excitedly from the background.

Brown locks shifted over in the direction where it was coming from. Sasha was jumping up and down trying to get her attention.

Lily sighed and put her head in the palm of her hand. "I should have never told her where I was going…I'll be right back."

"'Kay." Michael said.

Lily walked about a few feet away from Michael over to Sasha. "What's going on?"

"Kane just asked me to be his girlfriend!! Isn't that exciting?!" the strawberry blonde squealed. She started jumping up and down again. "Aieee! …Why aren't you happy-dancing?"

She stopped when Lily started to speak. "Because, I'm trying to have a special dinner with Michael? Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Sorry I was just so happy I had to tell you." She said. "But remember, Tommy Dreamer's birthday is coming up. And he's having a birthday party so we have to cook up a big feast."

"Okay, got it." Lily said. "'Bye!"

Going over to Michael, she sat back down and said "She had to tell me something about work."

"Oh, I see; she seemed very eager about it." Michael said.

Lily shrugged. "What do you know? The girl's crazy about her job. But anyways, where were we?"

"Ahh, forget it. I'll tell you tomorrow." Michael waved it off. "Let's have some wine."

"Alright." Lily took a hold of the bottle and tried popping the cork out. Though, she was having a little trouble with it.

"Here let me -- " Michael tried helping.

"—No it's okay, I got it." Lily continued to struggle with it.

"Give it to me I'll -- "

Then suddenly, it snapped and cracked Michael in the head.

"OWW!!"

He put a hand on his head to rub away the pain.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry about that Michael." Lily apologized about twenty times.

"…Run." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because… I am SO gonna get you back for that!" Michael laughed.

Soon Michael was dashing after her trying to get a hold of her. When he did, he tackled her into the sand and rolled on top of her.

"Oof!" Lily was on her back and looked above her. A soft smile appeared on the dirty blonde's face. And then he placed a deep and passionate kiss onto her lips. Everything seemed so perfect and in place…


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Something Not Right

_**Chapter Thirteen: Something's Not Right**_

X-Michael's POV-X

"Woo! That was so much fun, eh?" Lily hiccupped.

She might have had a drink more than me; like only one though…or two…or five.

Okay I give! The woman was a little drunk and I took her to a hotel for the night. It was the only right thing to do at this point and time. And besides, I already called Sasha up to tell her about it.

Lily then accidently tripped and fell to the floor. I ran over to pick her back up and then see if she was okay.

"Whoa are you alright Lily?" I asked concerened.

Though she was...laughing. Strange.

"Yeah, I'm o-kay." she giggled.

"Don't you think we should be getting to bed?" I suggested.

"No way, we could so stay up just a little bit more." She let out another hiccup.

I ushered her towards the big white bed. "Come on, we'll be sleeping together."

I helped her onto the bed. "Are you hot?"

Usually when people get drunk or even buzzed, they start burning up. So I didn't even think of putting any covers on her.

"Yeah a little bit." she said.

Without asking, I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off. Her peach, skin-tight top joined her pants on the floor.

I blushed madly at the sight of her lime green lingerie. Damnit Michael! Get a hold of yourself man! I shook my head to ban away the perverted thoughts that lurked inside my mind.

"What? It's nothing you haven't seen before. Isn't that right Mr. Michael?" Lily grinned.

Touche. She got me there.

I took off my shirt and pants. The only thing covering my body was my light blue boxers. I went on the other side of her and lied down. I put my head down on the pillow and tried getting comfortable. As soon as I did, I turned my head oer to her. She was giggling again.

I smiled. "What're you laughing at?"

"I just had a bad idea..." she said. "If you know what I mean..."

She put one of her legs onto mine. It was more near my... area. Lily then reached for my hand to put on her chest.

"Why don't we... you know?" Lily asked seductivly.

"I can't." I told her. Well... I really couldn't. It would be sleazy if I did.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're drunk." I said. "It's not right."

It's true; I can't do that to her. I mean, most men think if they get a girl drunk; that's when they'll get lucky fast. But I'm too much of a nice guy to act in that way.

She let go of my hand and took her leg off of mine. "Okay."

I kind of felt bad. "I'm sorry hun."

"It's fine." Lily said.

She then cuddled up next to me and put her head on my chest. I put my hand on top of her brown roots and closed my eyes. I just hoped she wasn't mad at me and understood where I was coming from.

* * *

Marty Wright held his head. "Ugh. I feel horrible..."

Lily shook her head and sighed. "Boogey, how many times do I have to tell you? Eating worms that have been underground for more than ten years does very bad things to your stomach.

"Yeah I know..." Boogeyman muttered.

"The usual Pepto, a cup of tea and a hamburger?" Lily offered.

"I'll skip on the burger; I really don't want to think about meat right now." he said. "But I will take a salad."

Lily scribbled the order down on her waitress notepad. "Coming right up."

She ented inside the kitchen and ripped the paper off of the spiral hinges and clipped it onto the line above her.

Sasha came in with an overly-stressed scowl on her face. Lily walked oer to her and took both of ger hands and started to jump up and down.

"Guess what?" she asked her. "I had THEE best time with Michael last night. It was SO great!"

Sasha said nothing; she just watched Lily go up and down.

Lily stopped and let go. "Why aren't you happy dancing?"

"Ask Tommy." she said. "Mr. Freaking Diva wants to change the WHOLE theme of the feast around. Instead of Italian food, he wants MEXICAN."

Lily groaned. "Are you serious? That's going to take forever! Ugh!"

"You're telling me." Sasha rolled her eyes. "But I do ave some good news. Kane and I are going to have our first date when we go to Paris!"

Lily squealed. "AIEEEE! Really!? That's sooo romantic!"

"I know right?" Sasha agreed excitedly. "I was asking him when we would and he said wait for next week. This is going to be so amazing! French food, the Eiffle Tower, and so much more!! Except, he is NOT making me eat Escargo. I will never put cooked snails in my mouth."

Lily laughed as she ruffled Sasha's hair. "You're such a dork! But I'm so happy for you. (she hugged her.)"

Sasha hugged Lily back. "Thanks Lil'; that means a lot that you do."

"Of course chic! You're family, not to mention my best friend." Lily smiled. "But don't you two try gettin' frisky. I don't want to see little red machines popping out."

Sasha cracked up. "Oh my gosh! Now who's the dork?!"

Lily gave a half shrug. "Eh, well you know it's true; but hey, let's get started on the birthday food.

Sasha nodded. "You're right.

* * *

After getting an order for Balls Mahoney, Sasha set his food in front of him, then went over to the black board and wrote down something on it with a neon blue marker.

**_"Today for the special dish is anything Mexican.  
Curtesy of Mr. Tommy Dreamer! Make sure to wish  
him a very happy birthday!"_**

Then when she was done, she put the cap back on it. Sasha then caught something on the side of her eye.

It was Michael with a familiar bleach blonde. What was he doing with her now? Then her green orbs grew big at the sighed of him hold her and kissing her forehead.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: It Can't Be

_**Chapter Fourteen: It Can't Be**_

Sasha ran into the kitchen and saw Lily about to take a dish of lobster outside. But she stopped her just in time.

"Hey, what's going on? Why do you have the freaked-out look on your face?" Lily asked her.

"Umm, if I were you… I wouldn't go out there." Sasha shook her head very quickly. "Nope, nope, nope."

"Why, why, why?" Lily asked.

"Because…it might get ugly." Sasha warned her.

"I can handle it." Lily told her.

She shooed Sasha out of the way and exited out of the kitchen. Sasha stayed inside to avoid the drama and bickering that lied ahead in the quick future.

"Please don't look left, please don't look left, please don't look left…." Sasha repeated to herself, hoping Lily would do as she wished.

She heard a plate drop. That was her signal that Lily saw.

"Oh crap." Sasha panicked. She peaked out and eyed Lily storming off out of the cafeteria toward Michael. She decided to follow her so she wouldn't do anything stupid… and violent.

As soon as Lily went out into the halls, Sasha heard Michael greet Lily with a friendly "Hey Lily."

Lily growled. "Ohhh. YOU'RE DISPICABLE!"

Kelly-Kelly turned around to see who it was. From her eyes to her cheeks were mascara tears that stained her face.

Michael shook his head and sighed. He looked at Kelly and told her that he'd have to talk to her later. The Louisville native nodded her blonde locks and walked away.

Lily then got up close and personal in Michael's face. "What the hell is going on?"

Brown eyes narrowed to her; Michael scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You're jealous AGAIN? After I told you that I had no interest in her?"

"Then why did we see you kissing her forehead and cradling her?" Sasha asked.

"Because I was being a good FRIEND to her." Michael answered the cousins. "Miz is trying to break her and Mahoney up and she was upset. I wasn't flirting with her."

"Right, do you honestly think we're stupid?" Lily questioned him harshly. "Every fucking time you're with her, you have SOME lame excuse. Is that why you wouldn't have sex with me last night Michael? Because you had BARBRA on your mind?"

Michael couldn't believe what she had just said. But instead of letting out his anger, he just said. "You know what. I don't need this. I don't need you and your fucking immaturity and jealousy. I was really starting to like you a lot Lily. I was thinking may be I was in love, but I wasn't sure. Now I know what I'm feeling. I'm fed up with you. We're done."

She didn't show it, but Lily was broken up inside. She felt like she just made one huge mistake. She wanted to break down and cry but then he'd think she was weak. Lily merely just said. "Fine with me."

Michael just took one last look at her with a blank expression on his face and then walked away with his back to her.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: If Only

_**Chapter Fifteen: If Only**_

**A/N: Yep, so officially the funny/cute chapters have come to an end and the angsty ones come into play. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Quote of the moment: **"You used my quote! ooooh oh i have another!! ponders  
what about...no  
how...no  
OH GOD NO!!!!  
let's see...  
I GOT IT!!!!  
wait...no i don't...  
maybe later..." -- Sasha yet again

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

"I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Lily cried. 

She sobbed as she choked down another scoop of strawberry ice cream. After her and Michael had their fight, Sasha brought her and Lily to a hotel.

"I'm sorry Lily, this is all my fault." Sasha blamed herself. She was rubbing the brunette's shoulder trying to comfort her. "I didn't know he was just helping Kelly out."

Lily wiped away her tears. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying for an hour and a half. "Sasha, don't; you didn't do anything wrong. I know you were only looking out for me. I shouldn't of freaked and been so immature. This is my mess, and now I lost Michael. I don't know how I'm going to get him back..."

"Just let him cool off for a while." Sasha told her. "Time usually heals all wounds, but if he doesn't come back to you; he's not worth it."

"I really do hope he comes back." Lily wished.

* * *

Across town, a Philadelphian blonde was thinking about the same thing.

Michael was relaxing on his hotel bed watching television. But he couldn't sit there focused on the program with heavy thoughts on his mind. With the remote in his hand, he turned it off and then sat up to walk over to the balcony.

Brown eyes scanned over the city. His heart felt cracked with guilt. He couldn't help but think about the events that had happened. But then again, she did start it. Honestly though, Michael really didn't care about who started it and who finished. He knew he was involved in the argument, so he also had fingers pointed at him too.

If only he had the heart to tell her he was sorry. His pride was just too damn high at this moment.

Michael blinked; he then realized there was something packed in his back pocket. He pulled it out.

It was a silky little black box. He opened it up and exposed the beautiful clear diamond ring inside. Michael sighed at it. It was the thing he wanted to tell Lily about. The reason why he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Nowit was only another should-have-been. Michael picked the stone out and tossed the box to the floor of his room. Then he went back to studying the ring.

Michael could just see it now. A gigantic white wedding with all of his and her friends and family members. Joy and laughter would fill the atmosphere. Happiness would be bonded by the piece of jewelery in his hand.

If only things didn't go the way they would of now... may be it would of happened.

He shook his head then said "Here's to a beautiful future gone to waste."

He then chucked the ring into the air and let it drop stories down. Michael watched as it plunged downward and into the water of the pool.

After, he went back inside. May be he'd be able to sleep his pain off.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Encounter

_**Chapter Sixteen: Encounter**_

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It really means a lot. I'm glad you guys like it. Enjoy chapter sixteen and please review!**

**Quote of the moment: **"Did you boink Jamie yet? That would be a 'no'. Raise your hand if your brother's a HOMO!" – guy off of "Just Friends"

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

Three weeks passed and Lily and Michael were still not on speaking terms with each other. The two of them calmed down majorly and focused more on what they needed to do. Lily paid her attention on cooking and Michael kept his mind on the ring. 

In Los Angeles, California, ECW and RAW did a benefit show for a friend of the McMahon family. Lily and Sasha had a huge assignment to do with the rest of the Staples Center Arena's cooking members. So the two got up bright and early to work on it as soon as possible.

"6am. IS NOT a good time for me getting up." Lily complained. She yawned slightly then took a sip of her coffee she bought from a gas station.

"I agree with you. But as soon as we get this finished; the better." Sasha said.

They were outside in the back parking lot heading inside. Lily shut her the passenger door. "Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

Michael parked his car into the back parking lot of the arena. It was about 8:50pm and getting dark. After he turned the key out and let the power shut down, he climbed out with his gym bag in his hand. But suddenly as he stepped out and shut the door, a force slammed him back. Then, a slick, cold piece of metal touched his face.

* * *

"Order up!"

Lily took the piece of paper and scanned the words written down on it. It read one dish of steak, mash potatoes and gravy, with a side of fries for Raven.

"You know," she said to Sasha. "I'm done being angry. I'm going to tell Michael that I'm sorry and try to make it up to him."

"Well that's the spirit." Sasha smiled. "How do you plan on doing it?"

Lily shook her head. "No idea, but I'll find a way."

The swinging door of the kitchen opened up and Ariella came rushing in. She looked like she was in a panic. When she spotted Lily, she ran over and grabbed her arm and started pulling her away. "Lily, come on; we have to go."

"What? Go where? Why?" Lily asked numerously as she was dragged off.

"Michael's hurt." Ariella said with a scared look on her face. "He's been mugged."

And at that moment, Lily's heart immediatly dropped.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Don't Be Too Late

_**Chapter Seventeen: Please Don't Be Too Late**_

Lily and Ariella rushed outside in the back with Sasha following behind. There was a group of people crowding the scene. Most of them were unfamiliar faces. And a few of them were wrestlers.

There was an ambulance with EMTS highering a stretcher into the back. A unconcious Michael Manna was strapped to it. A handful of police cars were surrounding the area as well.

Lily ran out of the doors heading towards him before they took him away. She caught one of the EMTs. "Can I go with him? I know Michael Manna, I'm his girlfriend."

"Yeah get in." he said.

So she did, and Lily climbed in as they shut the door and drove off.

* * *

The ambulance sped off hurrying to the hospital. The EMTs put a breathing mask over him and kept a pulse to make sure he was still alive. Lily held Michael's hand tightly. It was becoming cold.

Heavy tears spilled down from her eyes. Lily put her head on his arm. "Don't die Michael. Please, I'm so sorry. I never meant to do this. I love you so much. I'm sorry. Don't do... don't go."

As she entered inside the hospital with him, a nurse made she Lily couldn't go inside the emergency room that the doctors brought him in.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're going to have to stay in the waiting room." she said backing her up.

"No you don't understand, that's my boyfriend. I have to be with him." Lily refused.

"I can't do anything for you. Nobody is allowed inside the emergency room when doctors are operating." the nurse still blocking her from going anywhere near it. "Now please, stay in the waiting room."

Lily shoved her away in anger. "Listen, I love that man and I need to be with him so get the hell out of my way! NOW!"

"If you don't listen to ME, I will call authorities to have you barred from the building and arrested for assault. Do you understand me?!" the nurse shouted.

Lily had no choice to obey. "Yes, but I'm not leaving 'till he wakes up. Do you understand that?"

"Loud and clear." said the other woman.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update. Been really busy with other stories and school. I'm sad to inform you though, that Never Cease To Amaze me is soon coming to an end. So stay tuned for the last of it! And please review!**

**Quote of the moment: **"It's Dinkleman, he skiis in his jeans!" -- dude off of "Just Friends"

--- **Miss Dollface**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Was It A Miracle?

_**Chapter Eighteen: Was It A Miracle?**_

'"_That's it asshole!"_

_Lily poured the plate of stuffing and gravy down the front of the dirty blonde. A classic case of shock covered Michael's face._

"_Rule number one Mr. Prima Donna: Never. Insult. THE CHEF!!"_

**//-///-///-///**

_Michael wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. "One day, I want to take you out through a real field of wild flowers. Just like the song."_

**//-///-///-///**

"_Aren't you from Rivera or something?" Michael asked "It's like classic rock central over there." _

"_I do like some Jackyl and Van Halen. (Mimicking a Rivera woman's voice) But I ain't from Rivera. I'm from Boston, Mass. Stoopid ass." Lily joked.' _

* * *

Gray eyes opened up to find her being surrounded by a group of people. A slender hand slid across Lily's forehead. She looked up to see it was Ariella. She smiled softly at the sight of her waking friend.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ariella asked her.

Lily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. Looking around, she forgot where she was for a second. Then with a click of remembering, it all came back to her.

She was in the hospital that Michael was taken to after the mugging. Lily then realized that she had fallen asleep in the waiting room hoping someone would tell her that he was okay. While she was resting, Lily was dreaming of all the times in the past she was with him. No hate. No sadness. Just them.

Ariella wasn't the only one that was with her. There was Raven, Kane, and Sasha as well.

"We came to see you and Michael." Raven said. "Do you know if he's alright?"

Tears threatened to fall again. Lily responded by shaking her head. She sniffled a "No."

Ariella embraced her into a hug. "Oh honey, it's going to be okay. No matter what happens, remember we're all going to stick together."

Lily held her friend and sobbed on Ariella's shoulder causing her sleeve to get soaked.

A woman approached the group. "Excuse me, Miss Anderson?"

Lily looked up at the person who called her name. It was the nurse again. "Yeah?"

"As you know, your boyfriend was fatally stabbed in the chest and has one cut on his cheek. The doctors did all they could…" she trailed off.

"…And?" Lily said.

"He almost didn't make it. But he's alive. Mr. Manna is still hurt, though after a few weeks he'll heal up just fine." She finished.

Did Lily just hear her right? Did she just say Michael was alive?

"Can I go see him? Is he awake?" Lily asked excitedly.

"You may." The nurse allowed her. "But… who are all of you?"

"They're also friends of Michael. They came to see him." Lily answered for them.

She nodded. "Well, okay. But one person at a time. Let me escort you there Miss Anderson."

"Yes ma'am." Lily responded.

* * *

Walking in, Lily entered the room where her beloved lied on the bed. She walked up to him slowly. 

"How're you feeling?" Lily asked him.

Michael coughed slightly. "I'm alive aren't I?" Hah."

Lily chuckled quietly. She put her hand on his. "Michael I… I'm so sorry. I made this mess, I ruined everything we had together. I didn't mean to get so jealous of you and Kelly. I just didn't want you to leave me."

"Well, I was upset by what you did. But everyone makes mistakes. And being jealous (he coughed again) is just being human. I should of thought of that sooner instead of yelling. I'm sorry too baby." Michael explained.

"So…do you forgive me?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"Thanks." Lily smiled happily. "Oh and honey?"

"What?"

"If you ever scare me like that again, I **will **kick your ass." Lily laughed.

Michael did the same, and then held his chest. "Ooh, don't make me laugh; it hurts."

Lily put her hand on his chest gently. "Aww, I'm sorry."

She leaned in for a kiss and smooched him gently on his soft lips. And then, Lily remember something that she hadn't said for a while. Something that was in need for the moment between them.

"I love you Michael."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I know you all are probably going to kill me like there's no tomorrow but yes this is the end. I'm sorry! -hides- Please tell me what you think and check out my other stories!**

**--- Miss Dollface**


End file.
